redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lathagarr Stormgale
Hi Lathagarr Stormgale, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:49, September 24, 2010 Welcome t'Redwall Wiki~ H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 10:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to the Redwall Wiki. I hope you enjoy your time here! If you need help, feel free to ask. Thrush the Bard 22:32, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. I can tell by yore name that yore a sea otter. I'm a sea otter too! If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps more! Could you please check out mine and comment on them? I hope we can be friends! Btw, yore startin' too many fanfics at one time. My advice is slow down on the ideas and concentrate on one fanfic at a time. Otherwise you'll be very busy, or you'll have a lot of abandoned fanfics. Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 13:23, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Remember to fill out yore user page with other information, like your favourite Redwall books, characters, species etc. Also, remember to sign your messages on other user's talk pages. You can learn how to make a cool signature at User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature. Oh yeah, and if you want, I can update you for my fanfic Laria Wavedeep. And for your description, you might want to organize some clothes...all you have to do is the same with your blog. You put two equal signs ( = ) either side of 'Description' and then put your description below. Hopefully you understand that lot...--Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:art I don't mean to be pushy but, I would still like to know what scene/character you are drawing for me Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! : Lathagarr's having account troubles I've heard.